


Birthday Celebration

by TheLindzenator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Shots, Confessions, Drinking, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Smut, a little fluff, birthday celebration, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLindzenator/pseuds/TheLindzenator
Summary: It's your birthday and the boys want to celebrate... Body shots, anyone?```Reader is in love with Sam and tequila might loosen her tongue and Sam's pants. XD





	Birthday Celebration

“Guys, seriously, it’s not a big deal!” A bell clanged overhead as you followed Sam and Dean into a liquor store. You glanced around, concern knotting your brow. “Besides, we need to keep our heads on straight. Hunters don’t get to take nights off.”  
“Stuff it,” Dean replied with an enormous grin on his face. You were doomed. He strode up to a dead eyed woman in a vest sitting slumped behind the counter. “Good evening, ma’am.” He leaned across the counter on his forearm, exuding Winchester charm. “I’ll take a bottle of Kentucky whiskey if you have it.”  
“And a bottle of tequila,” Sam chimed in.  
You glanced between the two of them, suspicion clear on your face. It was obviously a mistake to mention your birthday. Dean had lit up like a Christmas tree, declaring ‘we’re overdue on having fun and this is the perfect excuse’. Sam was hesitant until Dean lifted an eyebrow and mouthed a word you didn’t see; it made Sam’s hazel eyes spark with excitement. Body shots.  
You didn’t know much about alcohol. You preferred a good book to getting hammered. And when you became a hunter, you couldn’t afford to let yourself get tipsy. It was dangerous to let your guard down. In fact, you only started drinking beer when you joined up with the Winchester’s.   
You made a face at Sam as he set two six packs of beer on the counter. You weren’t only skeptical about getting blackout drunk tonight (because you were sure that’s what Dean wanted) but you were worried about alcohol lowering your inhibitions.  
What would happen? You’d never been roaring drunk. Would the amber bottle of whiskey loosen your tongue and make you brave enough to tell Sam how you really felt about him? You’d tried your hardest to ignore the signs, writing them off as a crush.  
Any girl would be nuts not to be attracted to him at the very least. You knew better than to get attached to anyone, especially in this line of work, but Sam was different. He was intelligent and kind. He had taken you under his wing the moment you met, showing how big his heart was. It amazed you that he could still be so open despite everything he and his brother had been through. His glass-half full attitude is what really drew you in… that and the fact that he was totally ripped under those plaid shirts (but that was just a bonus).  
Sam nudged you with his elbow, jolting you out of your thoughts.  
“Don’t worry, (y/n),” he smiled. “We’re gonna have fun.”  
You felt your cheeks heat up as countless alcohol induced scenarios flashed through your brain, all involving the lovable moose. You crossed your arms over your chest and shifted your weight as Dean grabbed the heavy bags off the counter.  
“I don’t know…”  
“What?” Dean scoffed as he headed back toward the Impala. “You don’t think we know how to party! Well, you’re gonna learn tonight, princess.”  
“Why doesn’t that make me feel any better?” You asked no one in particular but you couldn’t keep a smile from creeping up on your face from how excited they both were.  
Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad… After all, you guys had been kicking ass and taking names for months non-stop. Maybe you did deserve a night of fun together.  
After 30 minutes of roaring down winding roads and blasting classic rock, you reached the bunker. You held onto a brown bag as you trotted down the stairs. You spotted Kevin hunched over a table, doing his thing.  
“We’re back!” you announced, making him snap his head up to look at you.  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blearily looking to the clock on the wall.  
“You guys are back early,” he observed.  
“The night is young, Kev,” the six packs rattled as Dean seat them on Kevin’s work space, making him furrow his brow. “We’re taking a night off.”  
“A night off?” He echoed, lifting a long neck bottle from the carton in awe. You thought Kevin might object but were happily surprised when he laughed. “Alright… one night won’t hurt.”  
Dean smiled proudly and clapped Kevin on the shoulder.  
“Atta boy! Oh, lemme get that for yah…” Dean took the bottle and popped the cap off the edge of the table. You’d always wondered how that was done, you’d have him teach you tonight…  
~~~  
After a short ‘happy birthday kid, thanks for sticking around’ speech from Dean (that actually made you tear up a bit), things got really rowdy really fast. The beers vanished like a spirit after a salt and burn.  
You, Dean, Kevin and Sam were sitting around the table laughing about how fat Crowley was getting. You swapped personal hunting stories, retelling amusing anecdotes from lives long past… The bottle of whiskey was gone quickly as well and Dean had just popped open the bottle of tequila when Kevin suddenly fell over with a plop.  
“Oh shit,” you giggled, getting down next to him. You smacked his cheek a few times. “Kevin. Kev. You alright?”  
Kevin twitched and groaned, twisting around so he was laying on his back. His eyes were unfocused and he slurred, “I-I think I’m done, guysss… ‘M suh duuuhhhnnn…”  
You stood up, surprised that you weren’t on the floor next to him. You offered him your hand to help him up but Dean stepped in.  
“I got him,” he said, peeling Kevin off the floor and slinging his arm around his waist. “Kids gonna have one helluva hangover tomorrow.”  
You sat back down in your chair, watching with amusement as Dean practically carried the intoxicated prophet of the Lord up the stairs to his room.  
“You guys keep going!” He shouted over his shoulder before disappearing into the hallway.  
You turned in your chair, your (e/c) eyes landing on Sam. He seemed to be holding his liquor fine, although he looked a little flushed. He set his glass down and stood up. You followed him with your eyes, unable to control your gaze like usual. You were buzzed. You didn’t care about what he would think.  
You let your eyes wander from his jean-lad thighs, lingering on his crotch and slowly up over his tapered torso to his wide shoulders and finally his face. Your eyes locked and a shameless smile spread on your lips as you shifted in your chair.  
“Hi, Sammy…” You murmured, your heart steadily growing louder in your ears.  
“Hi,” he replied with a nervous laugh. A Winchester? Nervous? Impossible.  
“(y/n), are you sure we shouldn’t cut you off now? You seem pretty out of it.”  
You shook your head in indignation, straightening your back.  
“No,” you said in a surprisingly clear voice. “I’m fine. Besides, I really wanna try tequila.”  
“You know there’s only one good way to take tequila shots,” Sam began, lacing his hands together. “You take it with salt and lime… I’ll show you.”  
He pulled his chairs close to yours and you bit your lip, eyeing his neck longingly. His Adams apple bobbed and the rumble of his voice sent tingles right between your legs.  
“…lick the salt from the back of your hand,” Sam brings his hand up and you watch in rapture as his wide tongue takes a slow lick at the salt-laced skin. Then he takes the shot glass and tips it into his mouth before biting on a wedge of lime. Your mouth starts to water as you watch his expression with interest. “And that’s… how you do a shot of tequila.”  
You grin and sit forward eagerly.  
“Okay, I got it. Let me try.”  
Sam pours you a shot of the harmless looking liquid into one of the tiny glasses. You lick your hand, put a generous amount of salt on it, and have the lime ready. When you lick the salt, you wince but knew it would taste like that so you bear it but when the tequila touches your tongue, you want to spit it out right away.  
“The lime!” Sam chimes in and you grab it and shove it in your mouth. The tangy cancels out the nasty alcohol and your able to swallow it. You take the lime out of your mouth and screw your face up in disgust.  
Sam is laughing at you. You blush and throw the slimey fruit rind into his lap.  
“Shutup!” You laugh. “That was disgusting!”  
“I guess it is an acquired taste,” Sam chuckles, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. He looks at you with a tender expression in his eyes; you weren’t sure if that was butterflies or the tequila kicking around. “Regular shots are boring though. You wanna have real fun? Body shots.” He nodded solemnly.  
“Body shots?” You echoed, intrigued by the way his hazel eyes seemed to glow with sudden desire. Desire that was aimed at you.  
“Yeah, that’s when you put the salt on someone else and take the lime from their mouth.” He grins slowly, flashing those pearly whites.  
You squirmed, your eyes flicking over him.  
“Could we try that?” You asked, your voice low.  
His grin widens.  
“It’s your birthday, (y/n). You can do whatever you want."   
With that, Sam stood. He unbuttoned his plaid shirt and tossed it on an empty chair. Your eyes weren’t sure where to look, wanting to capture every detail. God, the things you wanted to do to him… You held your breath as he tossed his undershirt away, leaving his torso naked for your viewing pleasure. You wanted to touch the tanned skin on his stomach and kiss the tattoo on his chest. He was so ripped!  
He sat back down in the chair, spreading his legs as he poured a shot of tequila for you. He smiled sexily and put his hand out toward you, leading you closer gently.  
"Lick me where ever you want.”  
Hooooooly shit. Your eyes widened slightly, dancing over his face and muscular body.  
“I am gonna have such a bad hangover tomorrow,” you mutter and sink to your knees in front of him.   
Sam swallowed loudly, watching your every move with intent as you grab the salt from the table. You glanced up at him nervously before leaning in to his stomach and taking a long, slow lick beneath his belly button. He inhaled sharply through his teeth. You brace your hands on his thighs and lean forward as he brings the shot glass to your mouth. You swallow quickly, the alcohol stinging your throat. Sam cups your cheek and you take the lime wedge from his mouth and suck on it hard, relief coursing through you.  
“Better?” His voice is deep and sexy and delicious. His breath is warm and smells sweet as it fans over your cheeks. Your eyes drop to his lips.  
“Hell yeah…”  
A tense moment passes between you and suddenly his mouth is on yours and your hands and raking through his soft hair. His mouth tastes tangy and sweet, his tongue hot and wet against yours. His big hands start roaming over your body in a way that makes you tremble with anticipation.   
This was better than any scenario you ever could have made up in your head. Your heart was thrumming with joy. You’d be happy to stay here forever as long as Sam didn’t stop touching you and kissing you just like this…   
The tequila seemed to have finally reached your brain as reality started to blur around the edges. You tuned in to the sharp sensation of Sam’s teeth on your neck and then frizzled out, a mesh of hot breaths and fumbling hands… Then you were sitting in his lap, rolling your hips to the beat of an AC/DC song that was playing from somewhere inside your head. He looked up at you like he was seeing the face of a divine being. Your head fuzzed and when your mind cleared, Sam was bearing down on top of you on the couch. You pulled him closed between your legs, desperately grinding and begging. The sofa creaked and you shivered, hazily realizing you were almost naked. He was trailing his warm mouth over your shoulder and massaging your breasts as he pressed his hips against the apex of your legs.  
“Sam,” you breathed. “Bedroom…”  
You were dizzily swept off your feet. A moment of clarity settled around your head. Sam was carrying you bridal style up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. Your heart started to pound nervously. You felt cool sheets beneath you as he set you down gently, looking into your eyes with his hazel eyes. You cupped his cheek and pulled him in for an open mouth kiss. You wanted him badly… but there was something you had to say first.  
“Mm…” you moaned and pushed him back a bit. A flicker of confusion crossed his face and your throat started to close up. “S-Sam… I want you.”  
His shoulders relaxed and he leaned in, raining kisses all over your face in adoration.   
“I want you too, (y/n)…” Sam purred into your ear, making the hair on the back of your neck stand straight up.  
“Sam, I love you,” you blurted.  
His lips paused against your jaw and he pulled back a bit, his eyes as sharp as if he hadn’t been drinking at all. He seemed to be trying to read you, to see if what you said wasn’t just the confession of a drunk. You shook your head slightly, putting your hands on his shoulders and imploring him with your eyes to understand you meant it.  
“I love you,” you repeated, feeling your eyes suddenly well up with unexpected tears.  
The shock on his face faded quickly, replaced by a crooked grin. He cupped your cheek and brushed the tears from your eyes with his thumb. You tried to blink the tears away, only causing them to fall and streak your flushed face. You felt so vulnerable and frankly you were scared as hell of what he was going to say.  
He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to your lips, making your heart do flips. Somehow, it meant more than the passionate kisses you’d been sharing. This was different. It meant something.  
“I love you too,” he murmured.  
You felt your eyes welling up further and you wrapped your arms around him, hiding your face against his shoulder. He held you close, pressing gentle kisses to the side of your head.  
“T-Take me,” you choke, wriggling your hips against his. “Please Sam. I need this… need you.”  
He nuzzled his cheek against yours, kissing you with all the love and affection he had shown you form the start, not trying to hide an ounce of his feelings.  
“Anything you want,” he whispered, his fingers deftly removing the remainder of the clothing between you.  
His skin brushed over yours and made you shiver. He locked eyes with you, silent permission in his eyes as his hand snaked between your bodies. You felt the tip of his manhood press against you and you bit your lip. You nodded, unable to break his stare as he gently slid inside you. Pleasure flickered across his face as he slowly buried himself to the hilt. You gasped as he came to rest right against the special spot inside.  
He pulled out slowly and slid carefully back in, grunting in concentration as a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his body. You were panting loudly, trying just as hard to relax and not rush it. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, centering himself before starting again; a tortuously slow in and out. You locked eyes again and a wordless bond formed between the two of you, laced with raw emotion and tequila.  
This wasn’t sex. This was far from a drunken fuck or a one night stand. Sam Winchester was making love to you and it was beautiful. You wanted to remember the when you woke up. Your eyes drank in every detail. The curve of his biceps, his arms braced on either side of your head. The way his abs flexed as he pressed in. The flutter of his eyelids as he drew back out. You could only take it so long. You were a throbbing, slippery, pulsating mess.   
“Sam, please,” you whined, clenching the sheets in your fists. “Go faster…”  
He complied wordlessly, his hips swinging easily into a steady pounding rhythm that quickly had you both gasping. You squeezed at his waist, pulling at him with a desperate moan. You jolted slightly when you felt his thumb press against your lips. You didn’t care at the moment, opening your mouth and sucking on his digit eagerly. He let out a strangled moan, whispering an obscenity you didn’t quite catch.   
You were slightly disappointed when he withdrew his thumb from your mouth. It had been inexplicably nice to have something to suck on… You gasped when you felt his wet thumb press down hard over your clit, pushing down like a button. You clapped your hands onto his shoulders, your eyes squeezing shut as a violent shudder ripped down your back.  
“Ohhh God!” You bucked your hips upward, meeting his plunge and seeing stars at how firmly he wedged against your g-spot. He stayed close, pounding you in the perfect way. “Suh… Sam! I’m gonna…!”  
“Yeah,” he hissed, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Gonna cum? Cum all over me, (y/n).”  
His harsh words sent you tumbling over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Pleasure exploded inside, a rush of chemicals sending your brain into overload. You shuddered and bucked, screaming out his name recklessly. You felt him continue to push into you, his thrusts matching perfect with each muscle spasm. Your orgasm lasted longer than it should have; he helped draw it out with his thumb and continued thrusting until his balls clenched and he spilled into you. He moaned your name in a low growl, his brows furrowing as he came. He gave a few more hard thrusts, grunting and throwing his head back before slumping over you, trapping your sweaty sticky body beneath his.   
You wrapped your arms around him and closed your eyes as a deep calm settled between the two of you. The frenzied world came to a slow motion stop, the universe breathing and waiting as two lovers reclaimed their breath. You zoned out, drifting on a cloud of chemicals until Sam’s lips kissed your necks and brought you back from space. A tired smile crawled onto your mouth and you tightened your grasp on him as much as your relaxed muscles would let you.  
“Happy birthday, (y/n)…” he whispered against your cheek.   
You giggled sleepily, turning your head to capture his lips in a haphazard kiss.  
“I love you,” you reminded him.  
He wrapped his arm around your waist and rolled over, pulling you close against his chest. You settled in, resting your ear over his steady beating heart.  
“I love you too,” he kissed the crown of your head before pulling some sheets over your recovering bodies. He ran his fingers through your hair, making you hum happily. “I’ll make whole wheat waffles for you in the morning.”  
Your sweet Sammy, promising a lovely morning after. You wouldn’t wake up alone. You craned your neck to show him how you were smiling but his eyes were closed. There was a faint smile on his lips. You could watch his angelic face forever…  
His arm tightened on your waist and you squeaked. He gave a little chuckle.  
“Go to sleep, (y/n)… I’ll be here in the morning.”  
“Promise?” You whispered,  
He opened one eye to look at you and he smiled lazily.  
“I promise.”  
You curled up against him, cuddling comfortably naked against his side. You drifted off to sleep accompanied by the steady sound of your lovers heart beating.   
Birthday wishes come true after all. Who’d have guessed?


End file.
